Genie II
by MadnessNLove
Summary: Recomiendo leer "Genie I" para entender la trama. / Estaba seguro que de todas esas chicas que suspiraban por él, ninguna estaba realmente interesada en lo que él era. Nadie había visto ni querido conocer más allá de él; bueno, Naruto era una excepción. Es por esto que su relación con las mujeres no iba más allá de lo profesional, Uchiha Sasuke jamás se había enamorado.
1. Capítulo 1: El regalo

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

 **Capítulo 1: El regalo.**

.

.

Respiró profundamente antes de tocar con cierta insistencia aquella puerta de color marrón. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y se maldecía por lo bajo al haber olvidado platicarle a su amigo sobre la junta de empresarios que habría al día siguiente.

Algo andaba mal últimamente con él.

La puerta se abrió con cierto temor, su mirada se afiló al descubrir los perlados ojos de la muchacha que acompañaba a su mejor amigo en la boda de Karin.

– ¿Tú? – Reconoció a la pequeña chica que parecía un tanto insegura de dejarlo pasar.

– Sasuke-san... Buenas tardes. – Saludó y miró un segundo hacia atrás, demasiado sospechosa para cualquiera supuso.

Sus marcados pasos hicieron ruido al caminar, con su mirada buscaba al rubio que, al parecer no estaba por ningún lado.

– ¿Naruto...?

– S-Salió a comprar...

– Ya veo. – Sasuke calló dirigiéndose hasta el gran sofá para sentarse...

– ¡Le traeré agua! – Pero el gran grito que pegó la chiquilla casi lo hizo brincar del susto.

Esa chica sin lugar a dudas era rara, demasiado rara. Si bien había mirado hacia la chica, al instante pudo ver cerca de él una cola anaranjada pasar a gran velocidad hacia quién sabe qué lugar. Al instante después vio una cama para perros.

– ¿Naruto tiene mascota?

– S-Sí, pero solo por un tiempo. – Dijo un tanto nerviosa, dándole por fin el dichoso vaso con agua.

Mientras sus finos labios degustaron con cierta ansia el líquido helado que se le había ofrecido, el silencio se presentó. Él estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero notó que la pelizul no parecía estar cómoda. Era probable que la pusiera nerviosa, su personalidad y temperamento muy pocos eran capaces de llevar.

– Hinata. – La nombró y luego la escuchó tragar grueso. – Quería pedirte disculpas. – Ella de inmediato mostró asombro en su mirar. – Solo... No quiero que el dobe sufra. Nosotros tuvimos una infancia solitaria y ahora que él te tiene... Está realmente feliz.

Sasuke pocas veces se sinceraba, de hecho, eran contadas las veces que expresaba más de lo que realmente quería hacerlo. Hinata no pareció tomarlo muy en cuenta molestándole un poco aquella actitud, pero la sonrisa que ella le brindó lo descolocó por momentos. Ella se levantó y caminó hasta tomar un objeto que estaba en la mesa sobre un libro de negocios.

– Sasuke-san... Quisiera entregarle esto.

La sorpresa de manera instantánea tomó preso el rostro del Uchiha, Sasuke la miró no comprendiendo cómo ella pudo haber sabido que a él le gustaba aquella reliquia de plata. Solo una solución había para todo aquello.

– Naruto...

Ella negó. – Es de mi parte.

.

.

Suspiró aburrido al entrar en su departamento personal. El lugar estaba, como de costumbre en total penumbra y a él no le importó mucho caminar en aquella oscuridad. En realidad, estaba más que acostumbrado a ella. Todo desde hace unos años.

 _Desde la muerte de Itachi._

Pensó recordando un poco con dolor aquel día.

El jarrón de plata lo había dejado en algún lugar en la sala, sin lugar a dudas un objeto muy peculiar. Tomó su cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, el día había sido muy largo y para ser las nueve de la noche muy tarde para un día de trabajo. Todo porque se quedó un rato junto al dobe y la muchacha peliazulada.

– Tch. – Se quejó con ese sonido que produjeron sus labios, Naruto cada vez se veía más contento y más idiota que de costumbre. Sin dudas, Hinata era la responsable de todo ese revuelo.

 _Y no podía evitar sentir algo de celos por ello._

El agua tibia dejó de salir cuando cerró la llave que daba el paso de esta. Sus manos tomaron la gran toalla y se la colocó amarrando su cadera, la pequeña la ocupó para secar su mojado cabello que seguía goteando mientras daba cada paso a su habitación.

Antes de entrar en su cuarto su oscura mirada se fijó en el jarrón que aun en plena oscuridad relucía por su plateado color. Algo chillón, pero hermoso de alguna manera. Cepilló sus dientes antes de ir a descansar, el siguiente día tendría una reunión que duraría la mayor parte de este.

Pero como siempre, en plena madrugada pesadillas sobre la muerte de su hermano volvieron a él perturbando por completo su sueño. Se sentó en su cama, buscó entre el cajón de su velador una cajita con pastillas, de este recipiente sacó dos y con pasos apresurados se dirigió hasta el baño para beber un poco de agua para hacer más fácil la ingesta de estas.

Necesitaba dormir, la desesperación por lograr alguna vez un sueño reconfortante se apoderaba de su mente y la idea de hacerlo estaba cada vez más distante. Lo peor de todo es que el maldito causante estaba en estos momentos en libertad, de alguna manera esto influía en su intranquilo dormitar.

.

.

Escucha a su alrededor suspiros de las trabajadoras en su empresa, no era por presumir ni nada, pero había sido elegido como el hombre de negocios más guapo de toda la ciudad por la revista nacional. Desde pequeño estaba más que acostumbrado a los suspiros de mujeres y algunos hombres a su paso, pero no era algo de lo que se aprovechase. Es más, estaba seguro que de todas esas chicas que suspiraban por él, ninguna estaba realmente interesada en lo que él era.

Nadie había visto ni querido conocer más allá de él; bueno, _Naruto era una excepción_.

Es por esto que su relación con las mujeres no iba más allá de lo profesional, Uchiha Sasuke jamás se había enamorado. Al llegar a su oficina y encontrar todos aquellos papeles por firmar Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, la mayoría de ellos quedarían pendientes ya que la reunión junto a sus colegas iniciaría en menos de dos horas.

A la hora indicada por su alarma salió dirigiéndose a su auto. El día había sido muy largo, y se alargó más de lo necesario después que una idiota de sus empleadas imprimiera en tinta de color amarillo la mayoría de los documentos más importantes de la empresa como contratos y tratados con otras empresas. Esa chica se tuvo que disculpar demasiadas veces para que él no la despidiese con su ira.

Refregó sus ojos tratando de despertarlos de alguna manera, necesitaba descansar con urgencia. Arrancó su auto tomando el camino más corto hasta su departamento, aquel día no iría a ningún bar ni haría visitas a nadie, no tenía ganas de nada de eso. Tampoco su cuerpo resistiría mucho de ello.

Las llaves fueron arrancadas de la puerta de acceso con algo de brutalidad casi provocando la ruptura de estas y la puerta al cerrase tuvo el mismo trato, su cuerpo fatigado se estiró sobre el sofá siendo capaz de suspirar del placer de sentir su cuerpo por fin descansar. Sus ojos se cerraron casi instantáneamente, pero se abrieron de inmediato al sentir que por más sueño y cansancio que aguardaba, no sería capaz de dormirse. Al igual que todas las noches. Ya algo cansado de todo eso miró con furia hacia el techo blanco del departamento tratando de tranquilizarse, pero de solo pensar que necesitaría las malditas pastillas nuevamente para poder descansar su temperamento subió a pasos agigantados. Quiso gritar y gruñir de rabia, pero como adulto que era no lo haría. Solo cuando giró su cabeza hacia el lado pudo divisar la antigua reliquia de plata que adornaba su sala. El objeto era demasiado precioso, pero a la vez podías pensar que era uno más del montón y aun así seguía teniendo una belleza única...

De tanto pensar en aquel objeto reparó que su furia se había esfumado casi por completo, aquella reliquia tenía todo el tiempo el poder de tranquilizarle. No esperó más y levantándose lo tomó en su mano izquierda, colocándole en otro mueble, junto al televisor y un retrato de su familia. Frunciendo el ceño al pensar que realmente no se veía muy bien ahí lo tomó nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación, dejándolo finalmente ahí, en la mesita de noche color negro.

La rutina de todas las noches se repitió y despertó en medio de la madrugada, luego de haber tenido pesadillas, que seguían causando esas emociones en él. Esa noche, a diferencia de la anterior, se encontraba a mitad de una tormenta eléctrica, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre sus ojos, el anhelo de dormir pacíficamente era un sueño inalcanzable. Cuando casi pasaron tres minutos desde que despertó estiró su mano para prender la luz en su mesa de noche para tomar las pastillas, pero sus dedos chocaron con algo que casi calló al suelo de no ser por sus reflejos. Era su reliquia de plata la que en medio de aquella tormentosa noche brillaba como siempre con su color, recordó entonces que él mismo la había cambiado de posición en la tarde y la dejó donde mismo, volviendo a recostarse.

La alarma del reloj invadió la habitación con su escandaloso sonido indicando la hora puesta por su dueño para sonar. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y Sasuke abrió pesadamente los ojos al ser interrumpido de su sueño por aquel aparato. Con sorpresa inmediatamente se levantó casi cayendo al suelo por haberse enredado en las sábanas aquella noche, sus manos tomaron el reloj mirando sin creer la hora señalada en él, sin creer todavía del todo que había sido capaz de dormir plácidamente hasta aquellas horas.

Pensó todo el día sobre la causa exacta del porqué pudo dormir tanto hasta esa hora, la que tenía programada para salir en dirección al trabajo, no para despertar ya que siempre lo hacía sin necesidad de alarma. Recordando lo sucedido con algo de dificultad pudo notar que el jarrón casi se había caído, él lo había recogido y quedado mirando como siempre lo hacía.

 _¡Eso! El jarrón tenía un efecto muy mágico en él._

En los siguientes días, toda la empresa Uchiha pudo notar el cambio radical en el humor del jefe. Uchiha Sasuke ya no era un jefe amargado ni gruñón, bueno en realidad sí, pero ya no tenía esa aura de terror al pasar que hacía tiritar hasta al más competente empleado que cometía un desliz y era reprendido por el Uchiha. Gracias a que ahora cada noche era capaz de conciliar el deseado sueño sin pesadillas sobre ninguna muerte, el descanso había llegado a él y todo desde que el misterioso jarrón de plata que Hinata le había regalado se encontraba en su habitación.

.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, Sasuke estaba haciendo la limpieza de su departamento. Cada rincón lo limpió a la perfección, acompañado del ritmo a bajo volumen de sus bandas de rock favoritas cada mueble fue limpiado. Sus negras orbes repararon en un objeto que aún faltaba por limpiar: el jarrón de plata.

A paso calmado caminó hasta su mesa de noche tomando el jarrón con su mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha sostenía el trapo para sacudir ocupado en cada otro mueble. Antes que la tela del trapo tocase siquiera el objeto, una gran babosa de color blanco con azul salió escurridiza hasta casi salir por completo de la reliquia. Por la sorpresa del momento agitó el jarrón hasta que el insecto calló al suelo, sus pasos llegaron hasta ella y levantando el pie derecho iba a darle muerte. Eso, hasta que escuchó:

– ¡No me mates por favor!

Su pie, que iba en rápido descenso al animal, frenó en seco después de este grito. _¿Acaso había escuchado bien?_ Se preguntó confundido, podía ser un error que su mente le jugó, pero para asegurarse Sasuke retrocedió un paso para quedar frente a la gran babosa de no más de diez centímetros de largo, botó el aire algo frustrado; era una idiotez de las que solo Naruto podía ser capaz de hacer, pero que en este caso y solo en este caso haría.

– ¿Tú puedes hablar? – Preguntó mirando al insecto. Totalmente concentrado en él para no perder un detalle sobre la respuesta.

– ... – Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Entonces el Uchiha cerró sus ojos, se dio la vuelta dejando a sus espaldas al insecto, tratando de ignorarlo, decidiendo dejarlo vivo o pretender que jamás existió -cosa que probablemente así era- y continuar con su labor de aseo. Tomó de nuevo en su mano derecha el paño para sacudir el jarrón plateado que había soltado sobre su cama cuando sacudió a la babosa antes de dejarla en el suelo. Aseó desempolvando la reliquia tres veces y de repente un humo de color rosado salió del interior del jarrón llenando su habitación por completo y parte de su departamento.

– ¡¿Pero qué...?!

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sakura

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

 **Capítulo 2: Sakura.**

 _._

 _._

 _Dentro de la reliquia de plata:_

Ella peinaba con suma dedicación sus largos y rosados cabellos. Su cabello era todo un orgullo, sus ojos eran enigmáticos posos de color tan verde como el jade. Ella era una famosa genio que en la época de piratas y tesoros había tenido una gran popularidad, tanta así que se habían hecho mapas para tratar de encontrarla…

Y todo eso se había ido por el caño luego de pasar más de cuarenta años sin ejercer en su cargo.

¿La razón? Simple, un joven explorador de cabellos blancos llamado Jiraiya. Él había sido el último en encontrarla, pero en vez de realizar la simple acción que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar, como limpiar aquella reliquia frotándola y sacando cada rastro de polvo, él llenó el jarrón con agua y así se quedó. Luego de un tiempo, fue entregado como regalo al sobrino del peliblanco, el que jamás tuvo el descaro de mirarle siquiera.

Sakura ya estaba rendida ante el destino, quizás jamás volvería a salir ni conceder deseos. Quizás los tiempos cambiaron y ya nadie necesitaba a las genios. Había comenzado a aceptar que la vida en la reliquia de plata no era tan mala y así permaneció hasta que lo vio…

– Naruto. – Llamó entrando a aquella oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta ni mucho menos ser autorizado.

– ¡Sasuke! – Saludó sonriente el rubio.

Sus verdosos ojos quedaron pegados, mientras veía lo que sucedía fuera tragó grueso al verlo pasar; un muchacho alto, de tez blanca como la nieve y cabellos totalmente negros azabache al igual que sus ojos había llamado su atención. Un chico absolutamente apuesto que vestía un traje italiano al igual que Naruto, caminaba con tal seguridad y seriedad que la impresionó de sobremanera.

– Debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar teme, ¡ahora soy el gran jefe de esta compañía y necesito respeto dattebayo! – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero sin estar realmente enojado.

El muchacho de oscura mirada solo sonrió ladinamente antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones de aquella oficina. Mientras esperaba a que el ojiazul llegara hasta él, el pelinegro se quedó mirando hacia ella… Su corazón palpitó entonces a una velocidad anormal, que la obligó a levantar una mano a la altura del pecho, ya que aquello jamás le había sucedido en sus doscientos años de vida. Aun sintiendo su latir desenfrenado, su cuerpo no reaccionada y sus ojos seguían "en contacto" con los del moreno -digo esto ya que él en realidad miraba la reliquia de color plata-.

Así, pasaron todas las veces en las que el moreno Uchiha miraba pacíficamente la reliquia, Sakura estaba completamente embobada mirándole desde el sello mágico de su reliquia. Hasta que, llegando un momento, escuchó una dulce voz que creyó jamás volver a escuchar.

– ¡S-Sakura-chan! – Exclamó aquella llamando su atención y obligándola a mirar al exterior de la reliquia.

– ¡Hinata! – Reconoció totalmente emocionada y sorprendida por ese reencuentro, no entendiendo cómo ni porqué ella podría estar fuera de su lámpara…

– ¿Ah? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a la ojiperla. – ¿Me llamaste? – Cuestionó con total confianza.

Sakura entonces comprendió la relación entre ellos. Sin lugar a dudas ese idiota que jamás la vio tenía a Hinata como genio. ¿Cómo Naruto llegó a encontrarla?, ¿Cuándo? Si los genios son repartidos por lugares estratégicos para que no coincidieran uno del otro… Nada parecía tener sentido.

– N-No yo solo… ¿Puedo llevármela? – Preguntó la ojiluna mirando al rubio.

– ¿Eso? – Preguntó Naruto apuntándola como si fuese una cosa cualquiera… Sakura supo que necesitaría calmarse o de un solo puño destruiría su habitación dentro de la reliquia. – Por supuesto dattebayo.

La pelirrosa prefirió concentrarse en la genio de cabellos azulados, ellas solo se habían visto en la infancia, cuando entrenaban a todos para convertirse en genios. Hinata era su amiga en un pasado y el destino estaba reuniéndolas de nuevo. Una lágrima de felicidad había salido de su ojo y ella sin dudarlo la secó con cariño.

Decidió no entrometerse más en la relación que Hinata parecía tener con Naruto, _"asuntos de otras genios eran solo de ellos"_ , así que desde aquella vez no volvió a mirar al exterior.

.

No supo las razones, pero su instinto le advirtió y cuando decidió mirar hacia afuera de la reliquia se vio en un departamento totalmente desconocido. Estaba segura que el departamento en el que Naruto y Hinata convivían era de color blanco, pero este era totalmente diferente con tonos de grises en toda la decoración. Y además se encontraba en una habitación, no en el mueble junto a una planta donde Hinata la había colocado.

Pidió a su animal mágico que investigase sigilosamente los alrededores, necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Cuando su babosa comenzó a tardar demasiado, Sakura tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y antes que pudiese siquiera mirar al exterior se vio obligada a salir de su habitación en la reliquia. Por una fracción de segundo se vio confundida, pero cuando recordó la sensación de libertad que se tenía cuando se era invocado olvidó por completo sus preocupaciones. Sintiendo que el humo rosado comenzaba a desaparecer, Sakura buscó al nuevo dueño de tres deseos.

Y su respiración se cortó abruptamente.

.

.

El humo se disipó por lo menos en un minuto y ahí, en su habitación ahora se encontraba frente a él una muchacha de largos cabellos color rosa, su piel era de claro color y el atuendo que llevaba era un vestido sin mangas rosado, tanto rosa en una sola persona pudo hacerla ver como una especie de payaso, pero ante los ojos de Sasuke, ¡esa chica era hermosa!

Aun después de pensar en eso, ella era una extraña y Sasuke sabía de defensa personal, por lo que de inmediato se movió hasta quedar detrás de ella, arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y amenazando con noquearla.

Preguntó en un tono demasiado frío. – ¿Quién eres?

La extraña no vio venir ese movimiento; sinceramente en su vida como genio había visto muchas reacciones ante su poder y belleza, pero nadie, jamás la había amenazado desde el primer segundo.

– S-Sasuke-kun yo… – Tartamudeó por lo difícil que le era respirar en esos momentos…

Sasuke se separó en menos de tres segundos de ella, totalmente sorprendido. – ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? – Exigió saber.

Entonces ella sonrió y apoyó sus manos en su cintura. – Soy una genio y tú me has invocado. – Aseguró airosa.

– …

Sasuke no comentó nada, desde el primer instante en que vio a la babosa hablar había notado que estaba imaginando cosas. Quizás era una especie de efecto secundario por usar las pastillas, o mejor dicho, por no usarlas en ese tiempo. La "genio" tomó entre sus manos con suma delicadeza a la babosa que momento atrás había dejado libre y comenzó a acariciarle, como si de una mascota se tratase. La situación rayaba lo bizarro, y explotó:

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamó hacia la muchacha pelirrosada asustándola un poco con ello.

– Ella es mi fiel acompañante Katsuyu-sama. – Aclaró con simpleza.

– Un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun. – Dijo aquella babosa.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y en silencio, caminó ignorando a los presentes seres místicos algo impactados.

– ¿D-Dije algo malo? – Cuestionó el animal mágico, algo apenada por la reacción tan mala del moreno.

Pronto solo se escuchó el golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse con tanta fuerza y luego… Nada. Estaban solas.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3: Realidad

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

 **Capítulo 3: Realidad.**

.

.

Luego de beber todo el whisky que tenía en el vaso, una camarera de naranjas cabellos y curvas exuberantes se había acercado hasta él con cierto temor.

– Señor, vamos a cerrar. Le pido que se retire por favor.

Por alguna razón él se negó rotundamente y en el acto casi le arroja el vaso a la mujer a la cara impactando por suerte en el muro detrás de ella, por supuesto, en menos de diez segundos tenía a dos gigantones guardaespaldas del lugar intentando tomarlo con su monstruosa fuerza. Con todos sus conocimientos de artes marciales que había aprendido desde joven intentó zafarse de esos dos, pero de igual manera terminó con el labio roto y en la calle.

Volvió como pudo y a lento caminar hasta su residencia, había hasta olvidado la razón por la que bebió tanto. Sus ojos le pesaban y su labio seguía escurriendo sangre, la que al contacto con el frío de la noche daba una sensación de ardor horrible.

– Mierda… – Comentó mirando hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Una vez en la puerta de su departamento, buscó las llaves incesantemente ya que estas parecían no estar por ningún lugar de su vestimenta. Antes de que bufara por haber sido tan idiota como para dejar las llaves del inmueble adentro, la puerta de roble se abrió lentamente. Un par de ojos color jade se acercaron y miraron con curiosidad al recién llegado, abriendo de golpe la puerta una vez supo quién era él.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Se alegró ella, tanto que no reparó en que sus brazos rodearon el cuello del pelinegro en menos de tres momentos. Cuando notó que el cuerpo ajeno se había tensado, ella se separó de inmediato. – ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó curiosa.

Por su parte, los ojos oscuros la miraron completamente sorprendidos y luego, una sonrisa socarrona adornó sus facciones. Sakura perdió el aliento al ver un humano tan perfecto.

– ¿Sasuke-kun…?

El pelinegro entró al departamento casi empujándola, cerrando de golpe aquella puerta marrón. Sakura lo vio entrar y perderse en la oscuridad de su habitación, ella no lo entendía… Y a pesar de ello, tomó aire lo suficiente para darse ánimos y caminó a paso decidido hasta la habitación oscura en la que su invocador había desaparecido.

Aun permaneciendo fuera de esa oscuridad y mirando a algún punto dentro dijo:

– Antes yo… No alcancé a presentarme bien. – Dijo prestando atención al nulo sonido que provenía de ese cuarto. – Soy Sakura, una genio y tú tienes derecho a tres deseos. – Se reverenció a modo de saludo, una costumbre de su parte cuando se presentaba a un invocador.

La figura del moreno apareció frente a ella repentinamente, tan rápido que ni ella pudo moverse. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que podría sentir su respiración. Entonces notó el olor a alcohol que despedía de él frunciendo el ceño, la nariz y la boca detestando el olor. Sasuke acercó la boca hasta su oído y susurró:

– Tu nombre…

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar de manera estrepitosa, preocupándola, alarmándola.

– Mi nombre… – Repitió mirando aturdidamente al rostro del Uchiha. – S-Sakura, soy Sakura. – Respondió tratando de calmarse.

– Eres preciosa Sakura. – El calor se agolpó en sus mejillas, su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenadamente y su respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada. ¡¿Qué clase de cosas era capaz de ocasionarle ese hombre con tan solo una frase?!

– Yo…

El muchacho unió sus bocas en un posesivo y agresivo beso, rodeando con sus brazos su delgada cintura. La pelirrosa estaba en shock, sumida en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, no teniendo la menor idea de lo que debía hacer. Posicionó sus manos en el pecho de él para empujarle, pero como si leyese su mente se apegó aún más a ella. Para cuando las masculinas manos comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de su espalda Sakura terminó por agotar su paciencia y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al moreno, en una columna de humo se encerró en su recipiente y la babosa solo la siguió.

Sasuke tocaba su mejilla ahora completamente roja, comprendiendo por el dolor que nada había sido un sueño.

.

.

Cuando el sonido de la ciudad afuera se hizo presente en sus oídos, un dolor gigantesco en su cabeza lo atormentó de golpe. A consecuencia de haber bebido tanto la tarde anterior en esos momentos sufría una horrible jaqueca. Frunciendo de inmediato el ceño intentó tranquilizarse, sabía que aquel dolor no se iría incluso si tocase con delicadeza para apaciguarlo. Chasqueó la lengua deseando poder seguir durmiendo otro rato más, pero al mirar el reloj a su lado indicando las tres de la tarde, tragó grueso al pensar en la cantidad probable de llamadas perdidas que tenía del trabajo. Y cuando en la pantalla solo indicaba la falta de carga del aparato, recordó que era domingo.

Se tendió nuevamente sobre la cama esperando poder dormir otro rato más.

Cinco segundos después y en una reacción tardía de su cuerpo, la mejilla que había rozado la almohada para descansar sobre esta le dolió. Su mano tocó con lentitud la zona comprobando que un golpe había sido depositado ahí. Un golpe tan doloroso como los que le daba Naruto en la adolescencia cuando de vez en cuando peleaban por tonterías. Un golpe hecho por una genio.

Sus párpados se abrieron con prisa.

Llegó en menos del tiempo esperado hasta el baño tratando de entender que no había soñado aquel golpe, y el color oscuro e hinchado que tenía su cara le demostraban lo verdadero que había sido todo. Comprobó que lo que llaman realidad era lo que sus ojos veían y la visión de la chica de cabellos rosados era tan real como su vida.

– Sakura… – Recordó el nombre de la muchacha. _La genio se llamaba Sakura_.

Recordando aquellas historias de lámparas mágicas y genios conceden deseos se acercó hasta el recipiente y lo acarició con algo de brusquedad. El silencio reinó el lugar como siempre. La gran babosa salió desde el fondo de la reliquia y Sasuke tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de soltar el objeto para aplastar al animal.

– Sakura-san no quiere verlo en estos momentos. – Dijo en un tono totalmente cordial y profesional.

Entonces él miró serio y determinado al insecto alegando: – Tengo tres deseos que pedir.

La conocida columna de humo rosa apareció en el instante en que la frase fue dicha, el Uchiha sonrió de lado habiendo logrado su objetivo, mientras que la ojiverde trataba de ignorarlo con su postura de brazos cruzados y su mirada concentrada en un lugar aparte de él. Solo en ese momento, Sasuke se fijó en ella por primera vez; ella era bella, dueña de un exótico cabello rosado y unos ojos jade que atraían indudablemente. Su vestimenta era una yukata rosada con una cinta de rojo y negro color en su cintura.

– Puedes comenzar… – Tomó el habla una vez se sintió demasiado observada.

– Quiero que me perdones. – Su verde mirada se encontró con la de él. – No, **deseo** que me perdones. – Dijo con un aire completamente impasible.

Katsuyu comprendía lo mucho que debían significar para su dueña aquellas palabras, que con tanta simpleza el moreno dejó salir de su boca. En toda la historia conocida, jamás alguien utilizaba un deseo en su propia genio, ni mucho menos si esto agregaba a los sentimientos.

Al ver tanto silencio alrededor, Sasuke agregó: – Te quedarás conmigo, quiero hacer unas cuántas cosas antes de pedir los otros dos deseos. ¿Entendido?

Sakura, que aún no salía de su sorpresa inicial asintió.

– Entendido.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una nueva asistente

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

 **Capítulo 4: Una nueva asistente.**

.

.

Había pasado por la oficina de su amigo a buscarlo como siempre. Comieron en un lugar especial y Naruto decidió comprar y guardar unos rollos de canela. Sasuke preguntó el porqué de ello, pero Naruto respondió con un sonrojo **_"Porque a ella le gustan…"_**

Sasuke se rió un momento. – Realmente estás enamorado… – Comentó sincero.

Naruto, como respuesta simplemente sonrió feliz.

La tarde trajo consigo mucho papeleo, había despedido a su última asistente por su ineficiencia. La gente había comentado que él era demasiado exigente con las muchachas, pero ¿qué tiene de exigente pedirle que haga cinco informes de la situación piso por piso de la empresa? Necesitaba esa información con urgencia para saber qué cosas fallaban y aunque tenía el carácter de _"urgente"_ la mujer solicitó entregarlo en un plazo de dos meses.

"Suficiente" había dicho. Y en dos minutos la mujer se llevaba sus cosas consigo mientras todos temblaban al saberse candidatos a ser el nuevo o nueva asistente del gran ogro Uchiha. Frotó su sien con lentitud al tiempo en que exhalaba algo de aire, derrotado y cansado. No podía hacerlo todo solo e iba a necesitar de ayuda, concluyó luego de pensarlo bien.

Aquel jueves, lo único que le mantenía con la paciencia al uno por ciento todavía era el hecho de que pronto saldría y no tendría que volver a ver la cara de ninguno de sus empleados por lo menos por tres días, se permitió otorgarse el viernes para que su cuerpo descanse de la rutina por fin.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta no fue escuchado por ninguna de las criaturas mágicas que vivían ahí. Es más, si no fuera porque Sasuke le tocó el hombro a la mujer, ni esta, ni el animal mágico lo habrían notado. Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que hasta dejó caer el libro que tenía entre las piernas.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, qué susto! – Exclamó tratando de calmarse por el estado de alerta que dominaba su cuerpo aún. – Bienvenido. – Sonrió.

Él por su parte, solo podía mirarla. Aquella sonrisa era únicamente para él. Ella simplemente lo había saludado a modo de bienvenida, pero el sentimiento cálido que se formó fue tan poderoso que se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a dejar de mirarla y dirigir esta hacia el libro que ahora estaba en el suelo.

– ¿Qué leías?

Los ojos color jade miraron hacia el objeto en cuestión y al reconocerlo contestó: – Es un libro sobre medicina humana.

– ¿Te es interesante?

– ¡Sí! – Contestó con alegría. – ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun no los ha leído? – Ante la negativa del moreno se vio forzada a preguntar. – ¿Entonces por qué los tienes?

Sasuke al parecer ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

– Eran de mi hermano. – Contestó luego de casi dos minutos.

Como había tardado tanto es responder, Sakura comprendió que ese tema no era uno de los favoritos de Sasuke para hablar y aun así, sentía curiosidad por ello, así que preguntó:

– ¿Dónde está él? – Sasuke simplemente la miró y en sus ojos Sakura pudo ver soledad y mucha tristeza. – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para-? – Fue interrumpida, pues el moreno chasqueó su lengua diciendo:

– Tráelo de vuelta.

Sorprendida por lo ácido de sus palabras, concluyó que su hermano podría estar muerto, por lo que prefirió dejar el asunto cerrado y continuó leyendo en el sillón acompañada de su babosa. La preocupación por el tema no la dejó seguir concentrada en el libro y Katsuyu también lo notó.

.

.

– ¡Demonios!

La columna de humo se esparció por todo el lugar al tiempo en que Sakura muy asustada miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar algún motivo de alarma.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó cuando no pudo encontrar nada anómalo en el recinto.

El moreno por su parte suspiró cansado. Era viernes, un día de descanso para él y la actividad que estaba predominando ese día de relajo era más trabajo. Sí, estaba trabajando en su notebook personal en un día que no le correspondía hacerlo. ¿Y por qué? se preguntarán, pues por el simple hecho de que ya no contaba con asistente y los documentos que tenían que estar listos para ayer recién los estaba leyendo ahora.

– Necesito a una asistente, no puedo seguir así. – Comentó más para sí mismo.

– ¡Yo puedo ayudar a Sasuke-kun! – Levantó la mano con eufórico ánimo.

La mirada atónita del Uchiha habló por él. ¡Por supuesto! Tener a su genio de asistente podría mejorar significativamente las cosas… ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Se preguntó al tiempo que miraba a la sonriente pelirrosa.

– Deberás cambiar tus ropas, quiero que te vistas formal. – Ante la incomprensión de tal definición, Sakura chasqueó los dedos y en un segundo un vestido tipo victoriano de chillones colores apareció en el cuerpo de la genio. Sasuke negó unas cuantas veces y buscó en internet una fotografía de una mujer con ropas de oficina. – Algo así. – Le informó mientras se la mostró a Sakura.

– Ya veo… – Con otro chasquido de dedos la vestimenta de la mujer en la fotografía apareció en su cuerpo. – ¿Ahora sí, Sasuke-kun?

–… – El Uchiha se tomó un momento para responder. – Perfecto.

.

.

Había querido ser de ayuda a Sasuke, por lo que ahora se encontraba camino a la empresa del moreno con el jarrón de plata entre las manos para que Katsuyu no estuviese demasiado lejos suyo, los tacones que usaba en esos momentos parecían estar martirizando sus pies, se preguntó entonces si habría fallado en copiar la vestimenta que Sasuke le mostró en el aparato con pantalla mágica que tanto utiliza.

– Te quedarás aquí, si te necesito te llamaré. – Una vez el moreno desapareció por la puerta a su lado, suspiró.

– Katsuyu-sama, esa chica de la foto se veía tan contenta… ¡Y mis pies me duelen demasiado, shannaro!

– Solo aguanta un poco más Sakura-san. – Le apoyó su babosa cuando se sintieron solas en la habitación.

El día en ese puesto le estaba aburriendo. No sabía cómo utilizar ese aparato con pantalla mágica y botones con letras… Se había dedicado a esperar paciente el llamado de Sasuke. Se prometió que para el siguiente día pediría ayuda con ese aparato y traería algún libro de esos de medicina que tanto le habían gustado. Apoyó su mentón en la mano derecha, la que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa… Katsuyu había comenzado a recorrer la mesa de un lado a otro, estaban demasiado aburridas. Si aquel era el trabajo que todos los humanos debían hacer era sumamente aburrido, de cierta manera ahora comprendía la cara de Sasuke cuando llegaba al departamento.

El sonido de tacones caminando hacia ella la alertó.

– ¿Así que tú eres la nueva asistente de Sasuke-sama?

Una pelirroja acompañada de una castaña se encontraban frente a su escritorio y mirándola con cierto aire de superioridad.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Cuestionó intuyendo malas intenciones de las dos féminas.

– No durarás demasiado aquí, lindura. – Respondió la castaña ignorando por completo su pregunta. – Nos encargaremos de hacer tu vida un infierno. – Aseguró sonriendo con sorna.

La pelirroja tomó unos papeles que estaban ordenados en su escritorio y los botó al suelo junto con los lápices que estaban a su lado sin pizca de arrepentimiento por el desorden ocasionado. Cuando decidieron que era momento de retirarse, se perdieron por un pasillo que hasta el momento Sakura desconocía.

Sin salir de la sorpresa inicial se levantó y decidió ordenar, prefirió no utilizar magia pues Sasuke le advirtió que nadie podía enterarse de alguna manera que ella era una criatura mágica. Llevaba unos cuántos segundos haciéndolo y su mano se encontró con la de otra persona al momento de estirarla para coger un lápiz a lo lejos. Sus ojos miraron a la persona en cuestión y el pelirrojo le sonrió con encanto.

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5: Problemas y más problemas

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

 **Capítulo 5: Problemas y más problemas.**

.

.

– Déjeme ayudarla. – Propuso al tiempo que recogía la mayoría de los artículos en el suelo. – Me llamo Sasori, un gusto. – El hombre tomó su mano y la besó con completa galantería. Sakura se sonrojó por un momento, se sorprendió al saber que todavía se utilizaba aquel gesto de caballerosidad al presentarse y le encantó.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – La voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas la asustó por completo, el pelirrojo le sonrió a modo de despedida y se acercó al Uchiha para entrar en su oficina. Sakura miró al pelinegro y este correspondió la mirada por unos segundos más antes de entrar en su oficina nuevamente junto a Sasori.

El lugar quedó solitario nuevamente.

Aquella tarde pasaría sin ningún otro percance, mas Sakura podía sentir que no estaba siendo de ayuda alguna para su invocador. No comprendía realmente su trabajo, ni Sasuke le llamaba para que hiciera algo, solo se encontraba en aquella gran sala afuera de su oficina frente a un ordenador que permanecía intacto por su falta de entendimiento con ese aparato especial.

 ** _Prefería estar en el departamento o en su reliquia_** , pensó totalmente aburrida.

Cuando el "horario de almuerzo" llegó, Sasuke salió de su oficina junto a Sasori y se despidieron al tiempo que el pelirrojo la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo. Sakura quedó pasmada, no esperaba tal acto de coqueteo tan indiscreto. Sasuke por su parte, no estuvo ajeno al accionar del hombre e inmediatamente comenzó a guiar al chico hasta el ascensor no esperando respuesta ni otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de _ese idiota_ hasta la salida.

Una vez el ascensor se cerró, Sasuke se devolvió hasta la mesa de su nueva asistente.

– Naruto no vendrá hoy. – Fue lo primero que dijo y Sakura esperó a que él continuara. – Así que podremos conversar sobre tu trabajo.

Sakura asintió al tiempo que acompañaba al pelinegro hasta su oficina. Ahí le explicó lo básico sobre un _computador_ , y le advirtió que le pediría ordenar algunos papeles y mandase a imprimir cosas. Recorrieron juntos la empresa (los puntos importantes y en los que Sakura se movería) y no pasó mucho tiempo para que en todos lados comenzara a esparcirse un rumor. Ya que el jefe Uchiha nunca había dedicado tiempo en enseñarle nada a ningún trabajador nuevo y ahora se había tomado la tarde para enseñarle a la nueva pelirrosa hasta que se fueron a casa.

Juntos.

– Al parecer el jefe se ha enamorado. – Comentó el muchacho de cabellos verdosos sabiendo lo que generaría esto a su acompañante.

– Cállate. – Replicó ácida.

.

.

Dentro de los siguientes tres días Sakura se dedicó a cumplir los pedidos del Uchiha y esa mañana Sasuke necesitaba con urgencia un documento que lo enviarían desde el piso 4 y Sakura asintió cuando su invocador le pidió ir por ello. Ella le pasó la reliquia explicando que en caso de emergencia absoluta la frotara y llamara, que al instante estaría con él. Se lleva a Katsuyu dentro del bolsillo de su traje y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo, solo cuando se aseguró de que nadie la miraba ni tomaba las escaleras hizo sonar sus dedos apareciendo en sus pies unas cómodas pantuflas con figura de peluche.

– Ah. – Se permitió decir una vez sus pies ya no se encontraban con esos horrendos tacones.

Cuando llegó al piso cuatro iba a hacer su magia para devolverle sus zapatos, pero creyó sentir a alguien bajando la escalera y cuando vio que era una de las chicas que antes habían botado sus cosas no tuvo más opción que caminar (casi corriendo) hasta donde la señorita de rubios cabellos le entregó el documento que necesitaba.

Para su alivio, la muchacha no comentó nada sobre su calzado, aunque sí la quedó mirando algo extrañada. Suspiró conmovida al ver que estaba siendo de ayuda a su invocador, al que aún le quedaban dos deseos y no parecía estar pensando en ellos siquiera un poco. Caminó rápidamente hasta las escaleras de nuevo, esperaba no encontrarse con más personas que notasen sus pantuflas, pero como si esto se tratara del destino jugándole una mala pasada vio a la pelirroja bajando las escaleras y a su amiga de cabellos castaños subiéndolas y llegando hasta su lado dejándola atrapada entre ellas.

– ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de hacer a un lado a las tipas, pero las dos rieron ignorando por completo todo.

– Vamos, ¿qué hiciste para que Sasuke-sama te preste tanta atención? – Preguntó la castaña al tiempo que sacaba unas tijeras del bolsillo de su traje. – ¿Acaso son tus rosados cabellos que lo engatusaron?

Sakura estaba en shock, quería lanzar a esas idiotas con todas sus fuerzas, pero recordando lo que Sasuke dijo sobre no usar magia con nadie se veía con pocas opciones de acción. Intentó alejarlas, pero la pelirroja le tomó los brazos y empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante haciendo que quedase mirando al suelo, parecía haciendo una reverencia. Como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, la chica de las tijeras tomó su pelo estirándolo hacia arriba y lo cortó evitando tener cuidado mientras sus risas decoraban la escena. Las lágrimas de Sakura no tardaron en salir, su largo y hermoso cabello estaba siendo cortado solo porque "Sasuke le estaba prestando atención", no podía creerlo.

– ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Se escuchó a lo lejos, y las risas de las dos mujeres pararon abruptamente.

Sasuke llegó hasta donde las tres mujeres estaban y vio con estupefacción los rastros de cabello rosados esparcidos por los escalones, su genio había llorado y se preguntó cómo todo esto pudo ocurrir.

Cargó en brazos a Sakura ante la sorpresa de todas y las llevó hasta su oficina, donde dejó a su genio sentada en el sillón de invitados que tenía. Exigió por teléfono que alguien limpiase el desastre de las escaleras y le trajeran unos papeles, una vez hecho puso sus dos codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolas con su tan odiada pero amada mirada dijo tranquilo:

– Están despedidas. Quiero que firmen los papeles en el que están de acuerdo irse y no volver a trabajar en una empresa aliada. – Antes que las mujeres reclamasen siquiera agregó con odio: – Son unas mediocres.

Una vez firmaron, Sasuke les "pidió amablemente" que hicieran una reverencia de disculpas a la pelirrosa antes de irse a tomar todas sus cosas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Sakura miró al moreno caminar hacia ella y comenzó a decirle:

– ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Los verdosos ojos de Sakura lo miraron confundido. Ella había querido, pero al verse imposibilitada…

– Dijiste que no usara mi magia frente a otra gente.

– … – El moreno calló unos momentos antes de comentar. – Y de seguro yo te pedí que usaras esas pantuflas… – Vio cómo la chica se sonrojaba poco a poco de la vergüenza. – Pudiste pegarles, ¿no eras tú la misma que dejó hinchada mi mejilla hace un mes? – La vergüenza de Sakura estaba a punto de hacerla colapsar. Sasuke tenía razón, pudo haberse defendido perfectamente sin magia.

Aunque siendo la primera vez que ella como genio estaba tanto tiempo interactuando con humanos del presente había olvidado que no toda la gente era confiable.

Tocó sus cabellos que ahora estaban en mechones de distintos largos y se sintió fatal. No quería siquiera mirarse.

– Vamos. – Dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Salieron juntos en dirección al auto y Katsuyu le comentó a su dueña que cuando había visto por primera vez a esa chica en la escalera saltó de su bolsillo y se arrastró hasta llegar a la oficina del invocador comentándole que presentía algo malo.

– Gracias Katsuyu-sama. – Sonrió sincera al animal.

– Deberías cambiarte los zapatos… – Comentó la babosa recordando a su dueña que seguía con esas cómodas pantuflas rosadas.

El Uchiha se subió al auto y lo llevó hasta la avenida principal, pero en vez de doblar hacia la derecha como siempre esta vez siguió de largo para luego doblar a la izquierda.

– Sasuke-kun, tu departamento queda… – Señaló hacia el lado contrario buscando la sorpresa en el ojinegro.

– Lo sé. – Respondió nada más.

Sakura se dedicó entonces a tratar de memorizar el nuevo camino que estaban haciendo, más que nada por mero aburrimiento. El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio evidentemente de gente noble o acomodada de dinero. Miró al moreno extrañada, ¿acaso su cabello no se veía tan mal como para asistir a un lugar de ese tipo?

El chico señaló hacia adentro del lujoso lugar, en el que los recibieron con cordialidad. Tomaron el ascensor y por primera vez Sakura se vio al espejo ya que este contaba con uno. Casi se desmayó de la impresión y tuvo deseos de volver a llorar. Quiso advertirle al Uchiha que no estaba preparada para ver a más gente, que prefería meterse en su reliquia para siempre o hasta que su cabello creciera de nuevo, pero llegaron frente a una puerta y antes que él la tocase esta se abrió.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijo emocionada la chica rubia de ojos verdosos cuando se lanzó literalmente sobre este en un abrazo demasiado cariñoso. Sakura casi reacciona en defensa de su invocador, pero al ver que él no mostraba molestia por la cercanía de la chica una sensación de disgusto pasó por ella.

– Ino, no he venido solo a verte. – Comentó el Uchiha separándose del abrazo apegado de la rubia. – Ella es Sakura, mi nueva asistente y hoy- – La explicación del moreno quedó acortada por el chillido agudo que lanzó la mujer.

– Pero ¡¿qué te hicieron?! – Exclamó con horror al apreciar los cabellos rosados de distintos largos y todo despeinado. Miró acusadora al Uchiha, pero este al comprender el mensaje que los ojos de la chica le lanzaban negó de inmediato. – Será mejor que pasen… – Indicó admitiendo a los dos en su lujoso departamento, les indicó dónde debían sentarse los dos y trajo una bata para Sakura mientras buscaba las tijeras.

– ¿Qué hará? – Preguntó con temor la pelirrosa una vez vio llegar a Ino con tijeras y peines. Tenía suficiente de los cortes de pelo por hoy, estaba segura.

– No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de dejarlo hermoso. – Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Sakura miró hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado, mirando la televisión. El moreno al parecer notó la mirada de su genio sobre él y la miró comprendiendo su temor.

– Confío en Ino, no te hará nada malo. – Trató de relajarla. Esto no pasó de ser percibido por la rubia, que comenzaba a peinar los cabellos de Sakura.

.

– ¡Listo! – Dijo la rubia sonriendo satisfecha por el cambio logrado.

Sasuke miró entonces a las mujeres y quedó pasmado al contemplar la melena que su genio poseía. Ella le miraba con curiosidad, puesto que aún no se veía el nuevo look y cuando Ino le susurró en el oído algo Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente.

 _– Parece que le gustas a Sasuke-kun…_

Comieron en el departamento de la rubia, disfrutando de una charla en la que Ino contaba las travesuras que él y Naruto hacían de pequeños. Sasuke se dirigió hasta el elevador no sin antes despedirse, Sakura hizo lo mismo agradeciendo en una reverencia el trabajo hecho por ella.

Cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde y ya tendrían que ir al trabajo al día siguiente.

– Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

Sakura asiente mientras se acerca al moreno preguntando: – ¿De qué se trata?

El moreno la miró unos momentos más, pero decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Sakura entendió y le deseo buenas noches mientras se encerraba en su reliquia.

Comenzó una tormenta y aunque ese no era motivo para no descansar, Sakura no podía evitar pensar en el ruido que hacía Sasuke en su cama. Cuando decidió mirar hacia afuera notó que su invocador no se encontraba en su cama así que totalmente preocupada salió de su reliquia intentando buscarlo. El moreno apareció desde el baño unos segundos después extrañado de verla en pie. Entonces Sakura explicó que se había preocupado solamente y que iría a dormir otra vez. Sasuke la miró encerrarse en su reliquia dejando el humo rosa en la habitación por momentos.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 6: El verdadero motivo

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

.

.

Durante la mañana siguiente Sasuke decidió: – Ya no irás más a la empresa. – Mientras la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa se concentró en su invocador con curiosidad él explicó. – Haz causado demasiados problemas allá. – Lo dijo por Sasori, su aliado comercial que durante el día anterior había consultado por el teléfono privado de su asistente nueva y también por las mujeres que despidió. – Tampoco quiero que esto te afecte. – Señaló mirando su cabello cortado nada más la tarde anterior.

Sakura suspiró y comprendió así que aceptó la decisión.

Cuando Sasuke volvió de la empresa era demasiado tarde, ahora sin asistente alguna volvía a tener la carga pesada en su trabajo y no se retiró hasta que terminó de revisar todo lo correspondiente a ese día. La lluvia caía a cantaros y no parecía querer llegar a su fin, pero es no importaba demasiado ya que al menos era viernes y no volvería a su trabajo hasta por lo menos en dos días más. Se sorprendió bastante al ver en su reloj de mano que ya era casi de media noche y supuso que la genio debía de estar en su reliquia descansando.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró sola en la apoyada en la mesa durmiendo. Sasuke dejó su maletín en el sillón y contempló al ser mágico unos momentos. Cuando llevaba un tiempo observándola dormir ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero de un momento a otro se abrieron de par en par y ella se enderezó rápidamente, casi cayendo al suelo si no fuera porque él la tomó de la mano.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó sosteniendo su corazón que no dejaba de latir por el susto llevado. Miró al moreno unos momentos antes de preguntar extrañada: – ¿Qué sucede?

La genio se intenta acercar hasta él, pero cuando pestañea Sasuke cae en cuenta que una salada y caliente lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla. Se da la vuelta rápido y negando le pide a la mujer que se vaya a recostar. Cuando llega a su habitación listo para dormir, ve a Sakura mirando por la ventana. La ve temblar un poco por el frío que de seguro tenía y él dice: – Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche.

Sakura lo mira al instante, completamente sonrojada y anonadada. Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos terminó por asentir y se recostó junto a él en la gran cama que poseía. El moreno recordó la vez en que besó los labios de la chica y pensó que tal vez ella temía de él.

– No temas, no te haré nada. – Confesó sincero sorprendiendo a Sakura, la que de alguna manera se decepcionó.

 _¿Eh?_ Se preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida de ese sentimiento tan repentino.

Era una genio y le debía dos deseos, no debería haber mayor problema, pero lo había, pues Sakura no pudo comenzar a dormir pensando en la calmada respiración que Sasuke parecía tener. atrás de ella Quiso verlo, así que con cuidado se dio la vuelta y contempló al moreno descansar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no se comprendía. Nunca había hecho algo como eso con un invocador.

Compartir momentos.

A la mañana siguiente y mientras Sasuke desayunaba, Sakura apareció desde su habitación preguntando: – Sasuke-kun, ¿qué hay de tus padres?

El Uchiha la miró de inmediato con sus negros pozos que tenía de ojos. – No tengo. – Respondió tomando su café.

Sakura analizó la respuesta tan fría del Uchiha hacia sus padres y concluyó que probablemente estaban enojados o algo por el estilo. – Los padres son molestos, ¿no? – Preguntó con gracia tratando de animarlo.

De inmediato el Uchiha se levantó de su silla y caminó a su habitación concluyendo antes de encerrarse: – Tú eres más molesta.

La genio quedó impactada y miró a su babosa con sorpresa preguntándose por qué metía la pata. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea…

.

.

 _Habían comenzado mal, demasiado mal…_

– Sasuke-kun. – Se escuchó desde la cocina.

 _Pero de alguna manera todo se podía enmendar_ pensó el moreno bostezando y estirando su cuerpo para liberar la tensión formada en su cuerpo.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Habían gritado desde el mismo lugar de antes... – ¡Sasuke-kun la cocina se incendia! – Gritó por fin desesperada la genio.

Por supuesto, él no esperó más de dos segundos para correr a apagar las llamas que iban a consumir su inmueble. El sensor de incendios captó el humo, así que el departamento completo se mojó. Todo se estaba empapado, Sasuke apagó el sensor de incendios y su oscura mirada paró en las dos criaturas mágicas que habían estado en la cocina.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué vendría después…

– Sakura… – Pronunció tratando de mantener la calma. La pelirrosa miró con terror a la babosa a su lado tratando de buscar alguna salida a todo eso.

– Yo solo… – Comenzó a explicar sintiendo el aura oscura del pelinegro florecer por su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba a ellas. – ¡Yo solo quería cocinar para ti! – Chilló sonrojada al tiempo que con el humo rosa desaparecía en su reliquia, sorprendiéndolo.

Hasta ese momento no había notado lo muy sucia empolvada de harina (ahora mojada) que estaba la genio. A su lado en una bandejita se encontraban lo que parecían ser unos pastelitos, muchos otros adornaban el tacho de la basura totalmente carbonizados pero los que estaban en la mesa se veían muy buenos, aunque mojados.

Otra vez estaba en esa situación y necesitaba explicarle a la chica las razones reales por las que la necesitaría.

– Sakura… Necesito hablar contigo. – Al no haber respuesta pasados un minuto dijo: – Ahora.

La genio de rosados cabellos apareció, con sus ojos algo hinchados, las mejillas y nariz rojas signo claro de haber llorado un momento. Ella no lo miraba realmente.

– Escucha… – Dijo Sasuke suspirando resignado por tener que confesar: – Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando era pequeño. – El Uchiha miró a otro lado intentando no recordar demasiado los detalles. – Era una noche tormentosa y estoy seguro que Madara estaba involucrado con ese accidente.

– ¿Quién es Madara?

– Mi tío. Itachi debía heredar la empresa, pero ese maldito presentó papeles justificando que mi hermano sería incapaz a su edad de mantener la compañía estable por sí solo, así que se le permitió tomar decisiones en conjunto con mi hermano.

– ¿Cómo sabes que tu tío…?

– Solo lo sabía, pero siendo un niño no tenía idea de cómo podía juntar la evidencia. – Su mano derecha pasó por su cabeza tirando hacia atrás mechones de cabello negro que estaban más cerca de su cara evidenciando la frustración que sentía por toda la situación. – Itachi, hace cinco años tomó un vuelo y según dijeron, por las condiciones climáticas no fue posible que el avión aterrizara en el lugar donde se dirigía. Cuando eso sucedió yo heredé la empresa y lo primero que hice fue desvincular a Madara de la empresa Uchiha y fui hasta donde se hacían las búsquedas del avión en donde mi hermano iba… Nunca se encontraron rastros del avión ni de sus pasajeros y descubrí que ese maldito de Madara había enviado a Itachi en ese vuelo. – Sasuke apretaba sus puños de la rabia que recorría por sus venas al rememorar todo. – Sé que Itachi podría estar vivo y quiero que tú me ayudes a encontrarlo.

Sakura atónita asintió, pensando una y otra vez en toda la información que su invocador acababa de darle.

– ¡Puedo hacerlo Sasuke-kun! – Dijo entusiasmada. – Pero para encontrar a alguien en todo el mundo debo conocer a tu hermano y dónde se perdió para comenzar a buscar por ahí.

Sasuke asintió y fue hasta la biblioteca, de donde sacó un maletín cerrado con candado, le tomó unos segundos abrirlo y lo dejó encima de la mesita junto al sofá: – Aquí tengo todos los papeles y mapas que necesitas.

Sakura asintió, al fin su invocador le decía algo sobre su historia. Era trágica, pero ella estaba feliz de saber que él podía confiar en ella.

.

.

 _"Se encontró a sí mismo ayudando a la genio a analizar los papeles y lugares de donde Itachi se podría haber perdido. Sakura parecía comprender todo rápidamente, era una chica bastante inteligente debía admitir. En algún momento, ella se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus piernas, cerrando sus ojos y comenzó meditar._

 _Decidió no interrumpirla hasta que ella lo dijera y caminó hasta la cocina completamente limpia y seca, nadie pensaría que en hace solo unas horas había estado todo mojado y desordenado. Miró el tacho de la basura, donde unas quemadas y húmedas galletas lo llenaban y miró nuevamente a la genio de rosados cabellos._

 _Recordó a su madre, cuando le confesó que conoció a su padre mediante un malogrado pastel de cumpleaños de él para ella._

 _– ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien que cocina tan mal? – Le había preguntado a la mujer de oscuros cabellos._

 _Y ella sonrió antes de responderle: – Porque sabía el esfuerzo que él puso en aquel pastel._

 _– ¡Yo solo quería cocinar para ti!_ _–_ _Recordó que ella antes dijo aquello. La contempló unos segundos desde la cocina, su cara demostraba tranquilidad absoluta."_

.

– ¡Hey teme! – Gritó enfurecido el rubio captando por fin su atención.

– Entonces… ¿Qué opinas de la idea de Shikamaru? – Dijo con algo de aburrimiento y serenidad el pelirrojo de verdosos ojos.

Cuando miró a su alrededor notó que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, la presentación de Shikamaru sobre la nueva estrategia de marketing entre las empresas al parecer había terminado hace unos momentos y ahora por culpa de Naruto tendría que confesar que él; sí, Uchiha Sasuke no había tomado atención en absoluto.

– … – Trató de idear alguna idea antes de contestar, pero de improviso la ayudante del rubio entró interrumpiendo la reunión.

– Uzumaki-san, al parecer ha llegado una nota importante. – Habló mirando con extrema seriedad, él sabía que esa chica era muy profesional y no interrumpiría una reunión por una simple nota. La atención giró hacia el Uzumaki, quien se disculpó del grupo proponiendo un descanso de cinco minutos.

Cuando Naruto entró nuevamente a la sala de reuniones notó que su amigo estaba en otro mundo, él era distraído desde siempre, pero esta vez se veía preocupado. Apenas la reunión terminó caminó con él hasta la salida y cuando el horario de almuerzo llegó decidió ir a verlo.

– Deja ya de suspirar. – Había comentado en tono de burla al entrar a su oficina sin tocar siquiera la puerta. – Ahora, ¿se puede saber qué sucede contigo? – Preguntó al no ver el mismo ánimo hiperactivo ni alegre característico del rubio.

– He perdido a Hinata, por un estúpido deseo… – Confesó completamente culpable.

Sasuke se había comenzado a sonrojar ante la mención de aquella última frase. – A eso venía. – Comentó intentando desviar la atención que tenía Naruto por sus sonrojadas mejillas. – Yo quería agradecerle a ella el presente. – Por la cara que Naruto puso de confusión Sasuke intentó aclarar señalando un espacio vacío. – Me dio la reliquia que antes estaba aquí, aquello me concede deseos.

A pesar de haberlo dicho literalmente, Naruto no dijo comentario alguno.

 _Es un completo usuratonkachi_ pensó unos momentos.

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7: El amor

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Genie II**

 **Capítulo 7: El amor.**

.

.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu tío luego de despedirlo? – Preguntó cuando la curiosidad la embargó.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que inició la búsqueda de Itachi alrededor del mundo, tiempo en el que Sasuke no comentó nada para no perturbar su concentración. Él se encontraba mirando su notebook hasta ese momento, y sin dejar su temple característico respondió:

– Mientras yo viajé donde se realizaban las búsquedas de mi hermano, Madara fue a rogar por un empleo a Naruto. Ese dobe lo contrató pese a que le advertí del peligro que significaba tenerlo… Finalmente Madara hizo lo suyo otra vez y Naruto ya se encargó con cargos legales.

Sakura asintió.

– ¿Tienes algo nuevo?

La verdosa mirada de Sakura indicaba que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No había dicho nada hasta ahora, porque simplemente no podía encontrarlo. El hermano de Sasuke no estaba ni en el lugar del incidente, ni mucho menos alrededor del mundo. Por más que se concentrara y buscara no estaba.

Era definitivo, Uchiha Itachi había muerto.

Ahora… Mirando los intensos ojos color de piedra ónix que su invocador poseía y que por primera vez parecían tener un brillo de esperanza se le hacía imposible confirmar lo que otros dijeron acerca del final trágico de su hermano. Solo negó mientras suspiraba frustrada. Sasuke hizo una mueca con su boca, demostrando su decepción.

El Uchiha se levantó de repente. Alertándola. Y en silencio se dirigió hasta la puerta, donde colgado estaba su abrigo y sus llaves.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó temerosa del estado anímico nulo que parecía tener su invocador.

– Solo iré a dar una vuelta. Sigue buscándolo. – Pidió mientras abría la puerta de entrada. – Por favor.

La genio se sorprendió en gran medida al escuchar aquella petición. Pues la voz del Uchiha parecía estar algo quebrada y ella no podía hacer más que seguir engañándole con falsas esperanzas.

– Claro… – Susurró bajo, con el sentimiento del fracaso marcado en su ser.

.

.

El Uchiha no había vuelto en más de dos horas y Sakura estaba completamente preocupada. Mordía sus uñas con desesperación mientras recorría el departamento mirando por cada ventana que pudo hacia el exterior esperando encontrarlo. De tantos nervios no le era posible controlar la habilidad que hasta hace dos días utilizó mucho buscando al hermano de Sasuke y cuando tocaron suavemente la puerta supuso que sin lugar a dudas era el moreno Uchiha así que corrió a abrirle la puerta.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Gritó con los ojos cerrados sin controlarse, pero en unos segundos unos cálidos y frágiles brazos rodearon su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido. Su mirada de inmediato reconoció a la persona afectuosa y esta era: – ¡Hinata!

– Sakura-chan. – Saludó dulcemente cuando se separó del abrazo. Invitó a la genio de azules cabellos a pasar a la morada, Katsuyu salió de la reliquia y saludó cortésmente a la ojiperla.

– Veo que Sasuke-san pudo invocarte… – Comentó alegre.

– Si… – Aseguró desviando la mirada un tanto sonrojada, pero cuando la vergüenza se fue y se fijó mejor en su amiga preguntó: – ¿Y esas ropas?

Hinata respondió temerosa de la reacción de su amiga. – Yo... Ahora soy humana.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Hinata cerró los ojos arrepentida un poco de la forma en que dijo algo tan importante como eso, sobretodo a una genio como lo era Sakura. – Esto no puede ser… ¡¿Cómo?! – Preguntó la pelirrosa anonadada y sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse. Jamás había escuchado de una genio que pasaba a ser humana. – ¡¿Quién fue?! – Terminó preguntando al final de su histeria no encontrando más lógica solución que algún idiota humano malvado pidió tal maleficio contra la dulce Hinata.

Ella intentó calmarla cuando tomó sus hombros y se apoyó un instante en ellos. Sakura ahora tenía la atención puesta en ella para escucharla decir con un rubor color rosado fuerte: – N-Naruto-kun…

– ¿Naruto? – Preguntó con la sensación de que había escuchado aquel nombre anteriormente.

– El mejor amigo de Sasuke-san… – Describió con el sonrojo aún en sus mejillas.

De inmediato Sakura tuvo pequeños recuerdos del rubio, aquel chico de rubios cabellos y sobrino de Jiraiya. Aquel idiota que jamás se había detenido a mirar su reliquia ni mucho menos a frotarla; Oh si, aquel mismo que según Sasuke contrató a Madara a pesar del advertimiento de su invocador. Ese idiota era el que había hecho que la tierna Hinata ahora fuera de la raza humana, ¡ya se las pagaría shannaro!

– ¿Cómo es entonces que nos recuerdas? – Preguntó Katsuyu interrumpiendo su grito de guerra interno contra el rubio de tez morena.

– ¡Es cierto! – Comentó cuando comprendió lo que su animal mágico preguntó.

– Porque yo… – Respondió haciendo chocar sus dedos intentando poder explicar bien el momento. – Kurama hizo que volviera mi memoria.

– ¿Y por qué Naruto pidió que fueras humana? – Preguntó no pudiendo aguantar más con la incertidumbre.

La peliazulada se sonrojó de inmediato, incluso más que la vez anterior. – Es que… Estamos e-e-enamorados.

– ¿Enamorados? – Cuestionó con completa inocencia del tema. Extrañada de escuchar una palabra tan extraña.

Hinata asintió. – Si. Es cuando tu corazón late tan fuerte y rápido cuando estás con esa persona, pero eso no es algo alarmante, ya que lejos de sentirte mal te sientes feliz.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Juntando todas las piezas del puzle logró encontrar la respuesta de una pregunta que hace tiempo buscó:

 _Estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

 **Enamorarse.**

 _¿Era algo permitido para un genio?_

Hinata lo había hecho, pero ella… ¿Por qué no se enamoró antes?, ¿era algo normal para los genios?, ¿qué tiene Uchiha Sasuke de especial del resto de los mortales que la habían invocado a lo largo de sus doscientos dos años de magia?, ¿acaso estaba destinado?, ¿el invocador de tal número era el "premiado"?, ¿así se suponía que debía ser?. Entonces si Naruto o Jiraiya la hubieran encontrado ¿se habría enamorado de alguno de los dos?

– ¡No! – Chilló al imaginarse enamorada del peliblanco explorador.

Tenía tantas preguntas invadiendo su mente, Sakura tocó sus cabellos cortos como esperanza de que al hacerlo aparecieran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Ya que ahora que lo pensaba… En su tiempo de entrenamiento (al nacimiento de un genio) en el universo mágico sólo les enseñaban lo básico; que era "Cada vez que tengas un invocador le deberás 3 deseos, una vez cumplidos se te asignará otro lugar en el mundo".

Ahora que estaba metida en este problema venía a notar todas las respuestas faltantes.

– Sakura-san, hay bastantes genios en el universo mágico, pero si te das cuenta no hay muchos en este mundo. – Comenzó a explicar la babosa sabiendo perfectamente los pensamientos de su ama. Sakura la miró sin comprender su punto realmente. – Es probable que sí tengamos un destino, que nuestra vida como genios sea por un tiempo… Así vendrán las nuevas generaciones de genios, como tú lo hiciste hace doscientos dos años.

Sakura la miró asombrada. Katsuyu tenía razón. O al menos, era bastante convincente su punto de vista.

– ¡Sí! – Aseguró ya más confortada de encontrarle una lógica a su gran problema.

 _Entonces realmente no había mucho problema con su enamoramiento…_

– En realidad sí. – Comentó Katsuyu algo triste. – Si Sasuke-san no siente lo mismo, él pedirá sus deseos y luego tú desaparecerás de su vida.

 _Oh no, era verdad._

– Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer Katsuyu-sama? – Preguntó afligida por toda la situación.

La babosa pensó unos momentos antes de recomendarle algo que sería muy difícil de hacer para su ama. – Deberás alejarte de él.

– ¿Qué? – Miró incrédula. – Yo no puedo...

– Esperarás a que él pida sus dos deseos restantes. Si no quieres sufrir después toda la vida mágica que tienes por delante será mejor que no compartas tanto con él. – Explicó.

En ese mismo momento las llaves se sintieron del otro lado de la puerta, abriéndola. Era cerca de la medianoche y Sasuke aparte de verse cansado no parecía haber llorado, ni bebido alcohol. Él simplemente dio una caminata larga ese día.

Sakura lo contempló en silencio mientras su colgaba su abrigo y las llaves. Era un joven adulto alto, de cabellos y ojos de un color negro profundo y de tez angelicalmente blanca, como si fuera un ángel o algún demonio. Era perfecto. Su cuerpo y porte era lo que más destacaba a simple vista, y su historia… Era lo que más intrigaba a Sakura para saber más de él. Un completo misterio.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta la quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos. Probablemente esperando algo. Su saludo. Pero esa vez el saludo animado no estaba así que por primera vez incómodo con la situación dijo:

– Hola.

La mirada de Sakura reparó en esos pozos azabaches que poseía de ojos y la desvió de inmediato dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la reliquia.

– Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. – Susurró bajo dejándolo solo en la entrada de su departamento.

 _¿Acaso había pasado algo en su ausencia?_

Preocupado la siguió y la llamó. – Sakura. – La genio de vestimentas rosadas lo miró sin tener en sus verdosos ojos el brillo alegre de siempre. – ¿Encontraste algo sobre Itachi?

Sakura tragó grueso, pues no esperaba esa pregunta. No tan de repente y el mismo día. Debió suponerlo, en la mañana le había brindado grandes esperanzas.

Todas falsas.

– … – Ella no responde y Sasuke no preguntó más acerca del tema. De alguna manera Sakura pudo percibir que había comprendido lo difícil de la situación. Pero ver en su cara que seguía intentando ser paciente y mantener la esperanza prefirió sincerarse. – Lo siento. – Dijo finalmente con la cabeza gacha. No había podido ayudarle en absoluto.

– Mañana podrás concentrarte de nuevo. – Comentó él malinterpretando su mensaje y dirigiéndose a su habitación tranquilo.

– … No. – Dijo por fin. Con sus manos apretadas en puño dándose ánimos de comunicar la noticia. Sus lágrimas brotan de sus ojos con toda la tristeza que significaba decir todo eso. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo- – La interrumpió Sasuke tomándola de los hombros, no comprendiendo totalmente o ignorando el motivo de tal disculpa. – Sasuke-kun lo siento tanto… Tu hermano no sigue con vida.

El Uchiha cierra sus ojos ante la verdad innegable que le daba la vida. La soledad que le iba a perseguir por siempre. Las lágrimas de dolor puro, soledad, angustia, tristeza y rabia salieron de sus ojos dejando ir el último rastro de esperanza que guardó en todo ese tiempo de que había una mínima posibilidad de que Itachi estuviera vivo en algún lado. Los brazos de él y los de ella rodearon el cuerpo del otro y se permitieron liberar todo ese dolor juntos.

– Estoy solo. – Aseguró no importándole la situación ni que jamás decía algo sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

– ¡No lo estás! – Aseguró Sakura separándose un poco y mirándole afligida.

– Demonios, ¡lo estoy! – Gritó enfurecido, soltándose bruscamente del abrazo que antes habían compartido.

Su corazón habló por ella: – ¡Yo estoy contigo!

Sasuke sorprendido por aquellas palabras quiso comprenderla, pero luego con dolor y resentimiento dijo: – Tú te irás como todos…

La genio veía congelada, impactada, cómo él se dirigía hasta su habitación. Era la verdad, la dura verdad. Aunque ella no quisiera eso. Corrió determinada hasta alcanzarlo y lo abrazó por la espalda. Deteniendo su andar. Quedándose así por unos momentos que parecieron ser eternos y que gustosa lo habría hecho por ese periodo de tiempo.

– No te dejaré solo. – Confesó con la cara apegada a la espalda del Uchiha. Y una vez Sasuke se dio vuelta enfrentándola, ella acarició una mejilla blanca y secó el rastro de una lágrima. Entonces, osadamente y como nunca lo esperó hacer lo besó.

.

.


End file.
